


The Truth About Faces

by m0rkl



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, everyone is american save for Allen, i'll add tags as i go, internalized ableism, they're in America, you can take it as yullen if you want but its not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rkl/pseuds/m0rkl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I punched a wall. Strike one.</p><p>I threw a chair and broke the window. Strike two.</p><p>I beat up that idiot usagi and he broke three bones. Strike three.</p><p>I'm out. Now I'm here.<br/>___________</p><p>Kanda has had major problems with anger his whole life. It was time that something was finally done about it. The Black Order Psychiatric Ward is an inpatient center for adolescents and children in need of intensive mental health treatment. Kanda doesn't think he should be there, but it was get professional help for his anger management or spend time in juvie. However, he might find that he needed this more than he thought. </p><p>||Originally on FF as MadHouse by Kuroyahime||</p><p>Updates will be slow</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! It's WhyPie, but if you're coming here from my old FF account you know me as kuroyahime. I'm going to be rewriting some of those hideous things I wrote back in middle school/early high school. I will be rewriting 12 Months and this fic, but I will be prioritizing Luck and the Lackthereof. 
> 
> Originally title MadHouse, this story is based around a lot of the experiences I've had with inpatient facilities and mental health industry.  
> ___________________________________________

            I punched a wall. Strike one.

 

            I threw a chair and broke the window. Strike two.

           

            I beat up that idiot usagi and he broke three bones. Strike three.

 

            And now I’m here in the fucking madhouse. Sorry, the Black Order Mental Health. Apparently, madhouse isn’t politically correct.

 

            “And down here we’ve got the cafeteria.” The nurse named Lenalee held at hand at the double doors as I followed her through the hall. “That’s the activity room, and then down this way is are the rooms patients stay in.” I grunted in response, shoving my hands into the black sweatpants my stepdad had given me. “Let’s see…. You’ll be in room 3C.” She lead me down to the room and knocked on the open door. “Kiddo, are you up?” A roommate, fucking perfect.

 

            “Ah yes, Lenalee. I'm awake.” A smiling kid with a British accent, white old man hair and a weird ass tattoo on his face sat up from one of the beds. “I take it you’re my new roommate?” The kid asked, turning his gaze towards me.

 

            “Che.” I refused to make eye contact and brushed past the nurse to get into the room.

 

            “Yep, Allen, this is Yuu Kanda. I have to file your paper work, so Allen will help you to get settled in.” The nurse said, turning to me. “Lunch is in 15 minutes so I’ll see the two of you then!”

 

            Ignoring her and my freak roommate I sat down on the empty bed and glared at the wall. Why the fuck did I have to be here? I wasn’t crazy, I had anger issues. Growling, I let my head thump back against the wall.

 

            “Rough day?” The kid asked sarcastically. I could hear now that he had a harsh accent, not quite as proper and polite as I first thought.

 

            “Fuck off, moyashi.”

 

            “I don’t know what that means, but don’t call me that and fuck you too.”

 

            “It means beansprout, which is exactly what you are. Short, white and weird as all hell!” The urge to strangle the kid was growing but I tried to hold it in. It wouldn’t do me any good to get intro trouble after been here less than a day.

 

            “Oi, I’m not short, I’m average!” He barked, sounding far more offended than necessary.

 

            “You’re like five foot! You’re short!” I barked back, glaring daggers at him.

 

            “I’m 165 cm thank you very much! Tha’s average for someone my age!”

 

            “So like twelve, huh?”

 

            “Shut up!

 

            “You’re the one who spoked to me! Che-- Whatever.” I didn’t even know how tall 165 centimeters was. Stupid metric system, who the fuck uses that in America? I closed my eyes and exhaled violently. There was the sound of the other bed creaking and papers shuffling, but I tried to block it out and meditate.

 

            “Um, excuse me.” The nuisance spoke softly after a while. Why the fuck was he all shy now?

 

            “What?” I snapped, opening my eyes to see him staring at me from the edge of his bed.

 

            “Well,” He gave a small smile and wrung his gloved hands together. “I just wanted to let you know that lunch will be in a few minutes. A nurse will call for line up and we’ll go out into the hallway. Once they’ve counted us off, we’ll be let into the cafeteria to get food. Order whatever you like and sit wherever you want. Meals are the only time boys and girls are allow to sit at the same tables.” Just as he said, someone out in the called for lunchtime. “Follow me. There isn’t any order to the line, they just want to count that everyone is here.”

 

            I didn’t answer, but got up anyways and was out the door before him. How much worse could this get? I wasn’t a fucking kindergartener. And from the looks of it, neither was anyone else in the hall. The youngest I saw was some ten year old looking kid with dark spikey hair. Just like---

 

            Fuck! I slammed my fist into the wall, feeling the sharp pain in m knuckles. I punched the wall again, willing that person’s face to get out of my head. Why did I have to think about him? That face hadn’t come to mind in years.

 

            “Yuu! Is there a problem?” The nurse from before was coming towards me with concerned eyes. God, I hated that.

 

            “Don’t use my first name!” I growled. My voice was louder than I intended, but I didn’t give a damn.

 

            “Fine then, Kanda. But you need to calm down or I’ll have to take action.” She said, the stupid little twig of a woman. How could someone so delicate work around dangerous people like me?

            “I’d like to see you fucking try!” I saw red. Grabbing at her stupid pigtails I pulled her and—All of the sudden my head was pressed against the wall and my arm was pinned behind my back.

           

            “Sorry, Kanda. It looks like you won’t be joining everyone else for lunch.” How the hell did a ninety-some pound little girl pin me so easily? What the actual fuck? “Now, if I let you go, will you try to calm down?”

            I growled at her, but knocked my head against the wall and tried to at least keep myself from lashing out. Apparently she—Lenalee, I think, took that as enough of a response and released her hold. I shoved my fists into my pockets and dug my nails into my hands.

 

            “For now this is a warning, but I can’t let you go to the cafeteria until you’ve cooled down completely.” Somehow she managed to look just as small and slight as before even though I now knew that she had the strength of a boar. “I or someone else will bring your food to your room. What to you like to eat?”

 

            I grumbled vaguely at her, but I didn’t even think I was making real words. Looking around, I noticed that the hall had cleared out. They must have left while I… got mad. How did I not notice? Did I always sort of blank out like this when I got pissed off? Fuck, I how should I know?

           

            “What was that? I couldn’t hear you?” She asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

 

            “Soba or broth. Or anything that doesn’t have dairy. I don’t care.” My heel squeaked against the linoleum floors and I went back into my room.

 

            “Someone will be back in a few minutes with your lunch.” Lenalee said with a smile, but before she had left completely, she leaned into the open door. “Oh, and thanks for calming down so quickly. I don’t like having to use force.”

 

            What about that tiny nurse made me feel like a kid getting scolded? Clicking my tongue I went to sit at the empty desk on my side of the room. It looked far too empty. It was making me feel empty too. When I looked over at the stupid sprout’s desk, I could tell it was littered with pens and paper. Littered wouldn’t be the right word though. The papers and notebooks were stacked somewhat neatly and most of the pens were in a holder. It was nothing like that damn rabbit’s room where you couldn’t get through the door without stepping on some papers or dirty clothes.

 

            Looking at all those papers gave me the urge to do some sketching. As much as I resented the old fool, Tiedoll had shown me that drawing could be a good outlet for… whatever. The moyashi wouldn’t mind me taking a sheet of paper, right? Why the fuck did I care if he got upset anyways? It was just paper. I went over to his desk and looked for where he kept blank sheets. It wasn’t on top so I check the bottom shelf. There. Those looked blank. I grabbed one and—

 

            It was not blank.

**Author's Note:**

> Useless fact: Kanda is lactose intolerant in this  
> ___________________
> 
> Updates are going to be pretty slow on this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
